A multifunction apparatus that comprises NFC (abbreviation of a Near Field Communication) interface for performing an NFC wireless communication, a wireless LAN interface for performing a WFD (Wi-Fi Direct (registered trademark)) scheme wireless communication, and a print performing unit is known. In a case where NFC information which includes a process execution instruction, a SSID (Service Set Identifier), and a BSSID (Basic Service Set Identifier) is received from a portable terminal via the NFC interface, the multifunction apparatus operates in a group owner state (called “G/O state” hereinafter) of a WFD scheme so as to form a wireless network of the WFD scheme. Then, the multifunction apparatus sends a wireless setting of the wireless network to the portable terminal via the NFC interface. Consequently, since the portable terminal participates in the wireless network, the multifunction apparatus uses the wireless network so as to receive print data from the portable terminal via the wireless LAN interface. The multifunction apparatus supplies the print data to the print performing unit and performs a print function.